


Cyrus & Jonah: friendship au

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV), Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, Bromance, Gay Cyrus Goodman, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Jyrus, Platonic Relationships, based on a netflix show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Alexa & Katie: Jyrus auCancer is scary but high school is scarier for Cyrus & Jonah. As Cyrus undergoes and overcomes cancer treatment he has full enthusiasm for the next four years of high school with his loyal best friend Jonah weather they're in the hospital, school or home these two are with each other through thick and thinBased off the netflix show Alexa & Katie
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Jonah Beck (bromance)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Bad hair day

**Cyrus POV**

"Cyrus Goodman your hospital entertainment is here"

Jonah declared as he walked into the treatment room.

"Jonah" I greeted as he set a pink box down on the small coffee table

"Hey you started without me" He pouted gesturing to my IV 

"Yeah well I do have VIP privileges here" I grinned "You got doughnuts" I pointed out.

"Mmhm and I got your favourite-" He started.

"Rainbow sprinkles?" I asked excited opening the box only to be met with disappointment "Where is it?" I asked.

"You didn't let me finish... I sort of ate it" He said sheepishly "But it's a long walk from the doughnut place" He protested.

"The doughnut place in the lobby?" 

"That's the one" 

I rolled my eyes continuing to swipe through my phone.

"I found us some good first day of school outfits" I told him.

I held up my phone so he could get a clear view.

"Fancy I love it" He complimented .

"Yeah and when we wear them we have to pose like this" I posed in a funny way making Jonah laugh

"Oh" He said suddenly "Does this mean your doctor cleared you for school?" He asked hopeful 

"I'm starting high school on Monday just like everyone else" I declared "But I don't want everyone to know I'd hate it if they treated me all weird... especially Kira Thompson could you imagine if she knew I'd been sick" I stressed 

"Yeah you two might actually start being nice to each other" 

"That'd be horrible" I shivered 

Jonah began pacing in a nervous manor.

"When did the doctor say he was gonna clear you for school? I mean did he never have a first day of high school? Doesn't he know how important this is for us?"

"Could you sit down? You're making me nervous around my IV"

"What? I am so carefu-" Before he finished his sentence he tripped on the leg of my chair "Maybe I will sit" 

I smirked shifting over to make room for Jonah to sit when he sat down I raised my legs to go over his

"Oh and the doctor is calling my mom today at three" I told him

"What? why didn't you tell me?" He smiled shaking my legs 

"Because I knew you'd go all Jonah" I teased

"Go all Jonah" He imitated "But I'm just saying if he knows he knows why not call at one? Why not two? Why not... ohhh yeah this is going all Jonah" 

"Oh are you kidding me!" 

A voice suddenly yelled from down the hall Jonah gave me a look.

"What did you do?"

"Something fun" I sang "Oh she's coming"

Jonah and I pretended to be looking at my phone as a nurse walked in with purple dye on her hands I smirked at her expression .

"You two of course" She started "Who put dye in the soap dispenser?" 

"I don't know who did it but the bottle says it comes off with vinegar" I advised 

"Oh Cyrus in many ways I'm glad your treatment is almost over" The nurse smiled before walking out.

This is the story of how I beat cancer. When it all started my nurse told me to write down things I'm grateful for to help me be positive on that day it was milkshakes, my family and my best friend I've been grateful for Jonah a lot but this time I'm super grateful for him you'll see.

\---

Later on after we left the hospital me and Jonah headed to the spoon diner where we usually hang out to meet up with our friends Buffy and Andi we had finally gotten our high school schedules and we were going to open them together to see what groups were in.

"Okay it's time everyone get out your schedules" Jonah said we all picked them and open them at the same time.

"Group A" I grinned 

"Me too" Buffy and Jonah said simultaneously 

"I got group A too" Andi smiled

"Hey it's the first day of high school how about we do something cool like... Dye the tips of hair" Buffy suggested 

"Can we do that?" I asked Jonah 

"I don't know but I'm willing to try" He nodded the girls both smiled at his enthusiasm "I don't know what part of school I'm most excited about" Jonah said

"Going up for the schools ping pong team a sport I'm actually capable of doing" I announced 

"Pep rally" Andi said 

"And football games" Buffy grinned 

"Going to dances" Jonah finally decided 

Then Kira walked in with her friends. Kira and I have this continuous thing going on it's called disliking each other we can't remember when it started we don't know when it'll end but it will end with me winning.

"Ugh Kira's here" I groaned 

I stood up to come face to face with her .

"Hello Cyrus" 

"Hello Kira" I said with loathing

"Long time" She pretended to say sweetly 

"Not long enough" 

"Sorry you didn't make the ping pong team" She pouted 

"What? School hasn't even started" I said crossing my arms

"I know now I'm in your head" 

"Well now I'm in your head and there's an echo because there's nothing else in here with me" I sassed 

"Because everything left when you walked in" She growled 

"Maybe I'll re-decorate while I'm in here" 

"Don't you dare" She said getting closer 

"Too late it's done" I grinned smugly 

"Lets go guys this place isn't cool anymore" Kira said to her friends 

"It will be when you leave" I yelled as Kira and her posse walked out 

I walked back to sit down at our table when Jonah tapped my shoulder 

"We gotta go it's almost three" I nodded grabbing my stuff

"What's at three?" Buffy asked 

"Piano lesson" I quickly blurted out "Lets go" I said pulling Jonah's arm running out before we got any follow up questions.

"Hey" I said getting his attention "What if the doctor doesn't clear me for school?" I asked nervously 

"He will" Jonah said surely "But just in case" He held up his crossed fingers I smiled at him

"I'm way ahead of you" I held up my own fingers that were crossed he bumped them together as we headed for my house 

\---

Jonah and I ran into my house and kicked off our shoes as quickly as possible I set down the milkshake I had taken from the spoon to go and jumped on the couch my mom would be home soon and we had to make it look like we'd been there for hours I'm supposed to go straight home after chemo. Jonah followed my action in jumping onto the opposite end of the couch just in time as my mom walked in.

"Oh hey mom" I yawned convincingly

"Hey sorry I couldn't get away from work you know I hate missing your chemo" She said kissing my head 

"It was fine I came straight home took a nap and here I am" Jonah nodded along with my words 

"You came straight home?" She asked suspiciously

"Mom we had an agreement how could you even ask?"

"Is that your milkshake?" She asked 

"Yeah from yesterday" I lied 

"It's still cold" She said feeling the cup 

"C-climate change?" I breathed. She nodded.

"Hiya Jonah" My mom said 

"We hung out at the spoon" Jonah blurted out. If there's one thing to know about Jonah it's that he cannot keep secrets.

"Cyrus you know you're not supposed to get tired" My mom huffed

"I'm not even a little tired mom" I reassured "Did Doctor Stevens call?" 

"Not yet but we're gonna talk about this nap thing later when Jonah's not around to hear me yell" 

"Oh no we can hear you pretty good from next door" 

My mom walked out to go to her office just as my older brother Reed came inside all sweaty after playing basketball.

"Hey Cy" He said ruffling my hair 

"Ew you're all sweaty" I said shoving him 

"Yeah and I stink too want a smell" 

I tried to push him but when that didn't work I ruffled his hair and he quickly sprung away 

"Hey not the hair you know not the hair" 

"Why because you bleach it blonde all the time?" He rolled his eyes I looked over at Jonah who was looking at my brother with soft eyes 

"Hey Jonah" He said 

"Great thanks" He responded 

"Oh you didn't ask" He said flustered "But I am great I mean not to brag or anything" He breathed out 

Reed walked over to the fridge while I gave Jonah a talking too

"Seriously? Reed? dude that's gross you've known each other since you were little I know you're bi but I didn't think you'd stoop that low"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He claimed pretending to be clueless 

"You know he's straight" I told him

"Minor details" He muttered

Jonah came out to me not to long ago a little after I came out to him as gay and with everything that had already happened our families just didn't care.

"Hey you got a note from your principle Dr. Metcalf" My mom said walking back in "He say's he's aware of your situation and he's going to do everything he can to help isn't that cool?" She smiled 

"Mom you've clearly lost touch of what cool means because it's not being besties with the principle" 

The phone rang all of a sudden I picked it up hopeful that it would be my doctor 

"Ugh it's just dad" I pressed ignore setting the phone on the table

Then the home phone rang I grabbed that one quickly but it was dad again can't he just text like a normal person? The phone rang again it was Doctor Stevens! 

"Mom it's him answer" I said passing it too her 

"Hello" She said into the phone "Doctor Stevens hi... Yes that's wonderful" I got excited that must mean yes "Oh no I understand" Okay not good "Yes that's great" Or maybe it is a yes "Oh no"

Oh my god.

"Mom you're killing me yes or no?" I asked 

"Sorry doctor... Yes" She smiled 

"Yes" I said punching the air Jonah pulled me into a tight hug 

"We're starting high school together in three days" He said his face suddenly dropped in the realisation "Oh my god that's in three days... What are we going to wear? What are we going to say" He said shakily 

"You work on breathing I'll work on outfits come on" I ushered him upstairs 

We burst through the door as Jonah sat on my bed I started to rummage through my closet after working through everything I concluded that nothing was good enough.

"I have nothing to wear" I huffed 

"You have my sweatshirt" Jonah pointed out 

I held it up. No I can't wear this is I threw it back at him. My mom then poked her head round the door.

"So good news about school right?" She beamed 

"Yeah I'm pumped" I looked down at her notebook "What's that?" 

"Some notes from your doctor" She said looking down

"What notes?" 

"Lets remember we just heard good news-" 

"Yeah great what notes" I said cutting her off and taking her notebook to look at it.

"Come right home when school ends... No extra curricular activities" I read off the page 

"It's just a few precautions" she said

"No physical activities but mom that means no ping pong" I said upset 

"Well... You could be the manager and manage the roster" My mom said trying to be helpful

"You could glitter your clipboard" Jonah suggested from my bed I gave him a look "Glitters awesome" He pouted

"Look not every kid gets clearance from their doctor to go back to school this early you're lucky" My mom pointed out

"Lucky? That means no sports, dances or plays that only leaves going to class the worst part of school" I huffed sitting on the bed

"Honey I know it sucks but it's just for right now you know you're getting better and we don't wanna risk that" My mom said putting an arm around me

"I know" I muttered "I just thought when school started things would go back to normal" I said 

"And they're on there way soon enough you'll be lying to me about skipping homework instead of skipping naps" My mom joked

"God I hope so" I said she laughed and kissed my head and left Jonah and I in my room

"We're starting high school together" He smiled trying to cheer me up "Lets celebrate" 

"Yeah lets do something our mom's will hate" I said perking up

"I-I was thinking more like an ice cream cone" Jonah asked hopeful "But with dangerous toppings" He said 

I rolled my eyes taking his hand going to the bathroom I knew exactly what to do.

\---

It's a good thing Reed has so much hair dye and that it was actually easy to dye the tips of our head instead of the whole thing Jonah was spiking it in the mirror 

"I feel like such a rebel" He said happily "Now I have to figure out to hide it from my mom" He said putting on a hat he took from my room

"Alright" I said standing up to look in the mirror "Coloured hair, Cleared from the doctor all that's left is to buy a new outfit take Kira down and I am officially ready to start high school" Jonah turned to face me.

"Are you are seriously going to keep that stupid feud going?" 

"What am I supposed to do just let her win?" I said like it was the dumbest idea ever which it was 

"It's an endless revenge cycle do you really think anyone is going to win?" He asked 

"Yeah me" I told him "Lets face time Andi and Buffy and show them our hair" 

"Sure" Jonah said he picked up Reed's razor "Does Reed shave with this?" He gawked 

Tuning out his question I ran a hand through my hair as I did a ball of it came out. No not now before high school my hair can't fall out. I swivelled round to make sure Jonah didn't see but he was picking up his phone to face time our friends no, no abort.

"Jonah wait! um... lets just surprise them when we get to school" I quickly said 

"Okay" He agreed his phone buzzed suddenly "Oh that's my mom I gotta go I'll see you later" 

I nodded as he walked out the bathroom I looked at the piece of hair that had fallen out I can't believe this is happening I mean it was bound to happen but this is horrible timing.

\---

**Jonah POV**

My mom was clearing away the dishes as I ate dinner she hasn't taken off my hat so she doesn't know about my hair yet at least. As I finished I went up to put my plate in the sink.

"How's Cyrus feeling about starting high school?" She asked 

"He's pretty excited I think he's ready" I confirmed 

"Well it's big change after everything he's been though" 

"Well I would know if he was worried Cyrus and I can read each others minds" My phone went off "Like right now that's him texting" 

"You're right" My mom said looking at my phone 

"I can even tell you what it says... Don't watch project runway without me" I guessed 

"Close" My mom says "It says meet me at the tree when you know your mom's asleep" She glared giving me my phone.

"Oh a-and I'm gonna text back sorry I'll be asleep myself then" I pretended just to get her off my back 

"I think this is what people would call a teachable moment... so I'm gonna take a bath" My mom said walking out the room.

\---

Later that night when I knew my mom was asleep I went out to the tree that sits between my house and Cyrus's house we turned into a little place to hang out when we were kids even scratched the first letter of our names in to the trunk. I saw Cyrus sitting on the wooden platform dressed in all black I already knew he was up to no good.

"What took you so long?" He asked 

"I think you mean Jonah thanks for coming even though you're supposed to be in bed and it makes you uncomfortable doing things you could get in trouble for" I said taking a deep breath at the end

"Okay I need you to get into dark clothes and grab as many rolls of toilet paper as you can" 

"Goodnight" I said trying to climb back into my bedroom 

"Jonah wait" Cyrus said pulling me back "This is important I need to toilet paper Kira's house" He told me

"Sounds like fun" I said sarcastically "Goodnight" 

"Jonah wait please do you really wanna look back at your childhood and know that you never toilet papered a house?" 

"I do I really do" I stressed "What's going on with you Cyrus? you're acting weird" 

"I just really need to do this it's a good distraction from everything else" He said sadly "Please" He begged 

"Alright, alright I'll do it"

I already knew this was going to be a disaster.

\---

The streets where quite lamp-posts brightening up our path as we walked to Kira's house in the dead of night. I pulled a red wagon full of toilet paper I was still nervous I've already attempted to talk Cyrus out of this 3 times because this is crazy but he wouldn't budge but what choice do I have I want to help him. That won't stop me from trying to convince him otherwise one last time.

"Are we really doing this" I whispered

"Oh we're doing this" He confirmed 

I started grabbing rolls of toilet paper trying to mentally prepare myself to do this looking up Cyrus looked very worn out he breathed heavily as he sat down on the sidewalk I immediately forgot everything to check he was alright. 

"Are you okay?" 

"You know I hate that question as my best friend you have to never ask me that" He said sternly 

"As my best friend you have to not do things that wear you out" I said seriously 

He sighed looking up at me I cocked my head sideways raising my eyebrows 

"Okay I'll sit here for a minute until I feel-"

"Better?" I said finishing his sentence

"No... Inspired now go do the bushes" He pushed I smiled at him and began throwing the rolls into the bushes 

After a few moments passed Cyrus huffed standing up and grabbing some toilet paper.

"Okay I'm ready" He declared 

"Cool" I paused looking at him "Is that my ski cap?" I asked squinting at it

"Oh my gosh I'll give it back now will you focus" He commanded 

As I approached the mail box I looked down at the name my eyes winding in fear it read:

_Metcalf_

Which happened to be the name of our future principle 

"Cyrus" I whisper shouted "This isn't Kira's house" 

"Really?" 

"It says Metcalf... Oh my god this our principles house Cyrus we have to go will you stop throwing toilet paper" I clamped a hand over my mouth as I nearly raised my voice.

"I'm almost done" He claimed 

As I moved backwards I felt my body hit something as I felt behind me I knew I hadn't hit a bush I backed away in fear to come face to face with our principle 

"What do you think you're doing? I am calling your parents" He said angrily 

Yup disaster.

\---

"Suspended for three days?!" Cyrus claimed 

we had just returned from Dr. Metcalf's office the following afternoon our parents had a meeting with him and our punishment is three day suspension that means no first day of school

"It was one day" Cyrus's dad started "Then your mother jumped in basically you two got three days and Leslie is banned from school for a month" 

"It's so unfair" Cyrus's mom protested 

"You did kick her trashcan" My mom said 

"I slipped"

"Twice?" My mom asked

"This can't be happening" I said "We're never gonna have a first day of high school" 

"Metcalf is the worst" Cyrus whined "Is this really what we're gonna be dealing with for the next four years?" He asked everyone was silent "Oh why don't me and Jonah go to Crawford high instead?" 

"That's across town we won't know anyone" I remind him

"Well mom can you home school us?" Cyrus asked his mom hopeful

"We wouldn't even go to high school that's crazy" I pointed out

"And I have a job" Leslie said 

"Dad wanna home school us?" Cyrus asked desperately 

"Son you know I love you but I really don't want too" 

"I dont want to either" My mom included "Not that anyone's asked" 

"Cyrus what is this really about?" Leslie frowned 

"Hold on" Cyrus's dad paused "Did you know that was Metcalf's house?" 

"How would I know where my principle lives?" Cyrus said 

"By having his address in your pocket" Cyrus's dad turned over a slip of paper that did have the address on it

Cyrus lied he never wanted to get back at Kira this was all a set up and now he's got us suspended.

"You lied about Kira you wanted to get us in trouble why would you do that too me?" I lashed out at him

Unbelievable just typical Jonah I go along with everything Cyrus wants and now I suffer because of it and he can't even say sorry. I stormed out the house making my way to own if Cyrus comes to senses with any luck he'll apologise.

\---

It was nightfall he still hasn't come over I don't even care anymore I just want to talk to him and find a way through this but he has to say sorry first. There was knock at my door I panicked saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Go away Cyrus" 

My mom opened the door with a chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh it's you" I said blankly 

"You were hoping it was the person you just told to go away?" she quizzed I stared saying nothing

"Leslie brought your ski cap back she said Cyrus is really upset" 

"Hmm good he should be" I stated 

"You should go talk to him" My mom suggested 

"No way he needs to come to me" I huffed stubborn "He lied to me mom" 

"I know I'm sorry honey" She put my ski cap on my bed and left 

I picked it up fiddling with it. Maybe I should just go to him god knows he'll be just as stubborn as me about this. I felt something on the inside of the cap as I pulled it out it was a big piece of... Dark hair? Cyrus's hair. Tears sprung came to my eyes this is why he did it.

"Oh Cyrus" I whispered shakily swallowing the lump in my throat. It's time to stop being stubborn. 

My best friend needs me.

I jumped off my bed climbing through the window internally glad that Cyrus's was open stepping onto the tree and into Cyrus's room I found him laying on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I quizzed

"What?" He asked confused 

"My ski cap" I said holding it up

"I gave it back let it go" He said 

"No Cy I saw a lot of your hair in it... a lot" I tossed it on his bed 

"Oh" He said sitting up "So why are you so mad?" He asked "I'm the one who's losing my hair" 

"I'm your best friend you should have told me what was going on like I would care if you have hair or not-" 

"Alright" He cut me off "I don't want my stupid hair to fall out and all of a sudden it is just as school is starting" He confessed 

"That's why you wanted to get us suspended"

"Actually I was hoping for expelled but Metcalf''s gone soft" He frowned "I don't want to go to school like this... But I don't want to not go to school without you" He said facing me 

"That's sweet and awful" I said "It's swful" I said combing the words 

"I'm sorry" He said "And as much as I hate losing my hair it's more about-" 

"Everyone knowing" I finished for him "But who cares if they know?" 

"I do I want to go to high school not keep things from my friends go up for ping pong and take Kira down but I'll be known as the sick guy and when everyone looks at me everyone's going to see cancer and I am so much more than that" His voice cracked in his sentence 

"They'll figure it out okay you'll do something crazy and dumb and everyone will know exactly who you are" I grinned he laughed lightly 

"Yeah... It just really sucks and when my hair started coming out I panicked and I took you down with me I'm sorry... again" 

Cyrus looked down at his lap I had a sudden light bulb it was drastic insane even but after everything I don't want Cyrus to be alone in this.

"I have an idea" I told him I got up ran to the bathroom and grabbed what I needed and came back in he gave me a questioning look when I held up Reed's razor 

"You think I should just shave it off then everyone will definitely notice" He stated 

"What if you're not the only they're noticing?" I turned on the razor slowly bringing it to my head Cyrus jumped of the bed putting his arms out in warning 

"Okay Jonah just put it down I get it you are the greatest friend that anyone could ever-" 

It was too late I shaved a line right down the middle of my head before I could even stop myself my mouth was open in shock from what I had done.

"Oh my god Jonah-.... Oh you just did that" Cyrus said slowly 

"Hey as long as your my best friend you are never going through anything alone" I said fighting the tears 

"Seriously?" He asked 

"Yeah... well I'm kind of committed now" I stated "So how do I look?" I asked showing him

"Really, really bad" He laughed "Gimme that thing" He choked 

I passed him the razor and he switched it on taking a deep breath and shaving off some of his hair I finally let my tears fall.

"How about me?" He asked making me laugh 

"Ridiculous" I joked "Look if you promise not to keep things from me I promise to personally take Kira down for you" I told him

"Deal... So what kind of tattoos are we getting?" 

"What?" 

"Just planning ahead" He grinned 

We laughed lightly and I pulled him into a hug which he returned if we're doing this at least we're doing it together we slowly made our way to a mirror Cyrus has in his room with our backs to it we counted to three 

"1...2..3"

We turned and screamed at what we saw.


	2. Wigs

**Cyrus POV**

I knew my hair was going to come out with chemo eventually I just didn't know when. It's kinda like a surprise party with less gifts and more bald. But thanks to Jonah we were now both standing in front of my bathroom mirror without hair I'm still surprised he did this for me well I know he's always there for me but I know that he is internally screaming about this on the inside.

"Okay what now?" He breathed 

"You're asking me? five minutes ago I had hair I mean it was coming out in chunks but I hadn't planned on going fully bald tonight" I stressed

"Does your head feel weird?" He asked lightly touching his 

"Sooo weird" I agreed 

"Hey we start school on Thursday... Which would be fine if we were on mars" He said stating the obvious 

The bathroom door creaked open my head whipped round to see my mom and dad at the door.

"What's going on in... Oh my god" My mom clamped a hand over her mouth. My dads face was pale.

"Honey I didn't know your hair started coming out" She said hugging me tight too tight.

"Okay... mom I-I might need to breathe" I choked 

"Oh sweetie you're beautiful" She said cupping my face in her hands "You could've told me I would've helped you" 

"I didn't know I was doing it until I was doing it Jonah kinda got things started" I said

My mom gasped looking at Jonah who was staring in the mirror still pretty shocked. My mom went to hug him from behind he didn't even flinch like he's in a trance.

"Norman can you believe Jonah did this for Cyrus?" 

"Yeah er... I-I like how it um...wow" My dad spoke flustered

"Ugh this is about the sweetest thing I've seen" My mom said gleefully 

Jonah was still unresponsive 

"Um... Jonah" My mom nudged him

"I-I'm gonna go home" He went towards the door looked back at his hair on the bathroom sink "And I guess my hair is gonna stay here" He ran out the house.

"Cyrus don't let your head get cold" My mom fussed

"I'm not cold" I reassured 

"Well you may not be cold now but-" 

"Mom I'm good" I smiled 

I turned to face my dad who was still wearing the same expression he had when he saw me.

"Dad?" 

"Yeah er... wow" He stuttered 

"I think I broke dad" I whispered to my mom

"No he came that way" She told me "I still can't believe Jonah did this for you does Judy know?" 

A loud shriek could be heard coming from next door 

"She does now" 

\---

The following morning I sat at the table eating breakfast with my family I had put on a beanie to cover my head and to stop my mom from asking if I was cold. My dad was preoccupied on his phone looking at something which was unusual. 

"Hey I thought the rule was no phones at the table" I commented 

"Oh sorry the training for the 10k run your mom and I are doing start today" He informed

"You know we signed up to raise money for um... you know..." He trailed off

"Leukaemia?" I finished for him

"Yeah already said you knew" He said sounding a little on edge 

Reed was about to drink from the milk carton until my mom came over and took it from going to pour some into my glass for me. I dropped my fork onto my plate getting her attention.

"Mom stop babying me aside from looking like Mr. clean I'm the exact person I was yesterday" I told her 

"Well so am I... Drink your milk" She reminded 

"Dad can you fix our shower drain" Reed started "I stood in four inches of hair this morning I had to do a rush job on my hair can you tell I didn't use conditioner?" He asked flopping his hair

"Yeah I didn't either" I chuckled removing my beanie to show my bald head "Can you tell?" I said mimicking Reed

"I'm sorry you know I think you're awesome Cy" Reed said

"Thanks Reed" I smiled 

"Well gotta start my run" My dad suddenly said standing up leaving his plate and walking out the door.

"Don't you think he's acting weird?" I asked

My mom shrugged in response I went back to picking at the food on my plate.

\---

Later on after breakfast Jonah came over so we could look at the hats I had so we could find one to wear on our heads Jonah held up a beret and put it on his head.

"Not you" I told him.

I took a cowboy hat and put it on my head for him to see.

"Not you" He told me 

Jonah held up this hat with spikes on it giving me a questioning look.

"Not anyone" I stated 

"We have to figure out something we have 96 hours until we start school and we dont have a plan" He huffed sitting on my bed. 

"You know what lets make bald cool" I said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah" Jonah agreed standing behind me "I don't care who sees us like this" 

My phone rang it was Andi and Buffy requesting a group facetime request.

"Oh Andi and Buffy on facetime" I told Jonah

"No we're bald" He quickly said taking my phone and throwing it on the bed 

"Wanna try a wig store?" I suggested 

"Sure" He agreed "Is there a wig store on the way to the wig store?" He asked hopefully. 

We suddenly heard my brothers voice from downstairs.

"Reed oh my god" Jonah freaked out and ran hiding inside my closet 

"Mom was looking for you guys" Reed said walking in "Where's Jonah?" 

"In the closet" I scoffed 

"H-hey Reed" I heard Jonah say from the inside 

"Hey Jonah what are you doing there?" 

"Oh you know... sit ups one... two" He pretended to count 

"Well I think it's really cool what you did for Cyrus" Reed tried to open the closet door but Jonah slammed it shut from the inside.

"You know you could of shaved your head too" I pointed out to him 

"Well yeah totally... But it's Jonah's thing" He said playing with his hair 

"Oh Jonah wouldn't mind" I told him

"Cool cool but I forgot to tell you I'm doing that 10k run with mom and dad because I care... bye" He said quickly leaving the room

Jonah awkwardly shifted out the closet when Reed shut the door

"W-where's Reed did I miss him?" He asked casually 

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him downstairs so we could head to the mall. As soon as we entered the door I was met with my mom and a bunch of questions.

"Cyrus are you alright? tired, cold, hungry?" She asked 

"Smothered?" I mocked "Mom I'm just fine can you please drive us to the mall?" I asked

"Then park and meet you inside? Sure sounds like a plan I'll get my purse" She said I groaned in annoyance.

My dad walked in I quickly went up to him.

"Dad can you drop Jonah and I off at the mall?" 

"Sure that sounds like bald... Um fun I meant fun" He corrected although I don't see how you mix those up he started breathing heavily "Um... er... time for a training run" With that he ran out the back door.

"Weird" I said Jonah shrugged in response 

"Mom are you sure you have time to go shopping? shouldn't you get some training in?" I asked trying to get her off my back.

"Oh please I could do that 10k in my sleep" She bragged 

"I've heard you breathing heavy after vacuuming" 

"We have thick carpet" She protested 

"Fine" She gave in "But if you get tired go to the mall bathroom they have a nice lounge their you can rest they don't like it but they won't stop you" She chuckled 

I went over and fist-bumped Jonah as we succeeded before we left he quickly turned to his mom.

"Here's my card you can use it to get your wig but don't go over 100 dollars" She said to him he quickly hugged her.

"Thanks mom" Jonah then pulled my arm eagerly as we went out heading for the car.

\---

**Jonah POV**

Cyrus and I entered the wig store that surprisingly had many choices for males I adjusted the cap on my head hyper-aware of being out in public.

"Lets be quick we don't want to run into anyone from school" I warned 

"I don't think our friends are shopping for back to school wigs" Cyrus said 

My phone went off I checked it was a message from Andi and Buffy.

"Cy the girls are asking if we're ignoring them what do I say?" I stressed 

"Gimme" I handed him my phone "Getting on a plane have to turn our phones off and... send" He pressed send 

"Why would you lie like that?" I asked him "Where am I going?... Do I have a window seat?... How much was the ticket?" I stressed 

"Would you relax and try some of these on" Cyrus pushed 

We went to try on some crazy looking coloured wigs laughing at our reflections Cyrus moved back a little accidentally knocked over a mannequin head as an assistant came over.

"If two came here to play there's a park not far from here" She pointed out 

"Sorry ma'am getting to laugh is a rare treat for me" Cyrus spoke feebly and faked coughed a little the lady went sympathetic pretty quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry have fun by all means" She quickly apologised and walked away.

"Okay we should probably look for our real hair" I pointed out.

"I like the one you have on" Cyrus commented on the slick black wig I had on "It says... Bonjour croissant" He joked 

"Yeah but this one says I'm bald but wearing a wig that looks like my real hair so no one will ever know" I breathed picking up a wig that looked like my usual hair.

"Chatty wig" Cyrus said picking up one that looked like his hair. 

I turned the price tag over to see... _$300_ that much for a wig!? I panicked looking at a few other options... no... no... no I l saw a wig that was only $50 dollars but it was... pink... bright pink.

"Look I like this one" I said putting it on. 

"Really...okay" He picked up a blue one identical to mine trying it on "Let's just get both" He suggested 

"No lets... lets get the fun ones that way we'll have fun all the time... fun, fun, fun!" I encouraged but panic rose when I saw Andi and Buffy in the same store. 

"Andi and Buffy" I whisper-shouted

"Hide" Cyrus ordered

We hid behind a table waiting until their backs were turned then we made our way to the exit to escape but we didn't pay for the wigs we were still holding and a security guard took us back inside. 

"Sorry sir we didn't mean to steal it's just sometimes I get tired and I forget to do things" Cyrus said in a sad tone showing his bald head and coughing.

"Aw my niece has cancer" He said "But she doesn't steal so either pay for these wigs or you're going to jail"

great my real hair plus the weird hair means $350 dollars down the drain. 

\---

I opened the door to hear my mom on the phone to who I could only assume was the bank by the way she was speaking.

"For the last time I did not make a large purchase... What are you 20?... You probably still make an allowance and work on your weekends for fun money whilst getting all judgy on good hard working people"

"I made the big purchase" I interrupted 

"Have a wonderful weekend enjoy your twenties" She hung up the phone and sighed sitting on the couch "Come on lets hear it" 

"I'm sorry mom the good wigs are so expensive I... I didn't know what to do" 

"Jonah sweetie I admire what you did for Cyrus but we don't buy things we can't afford" I nodded

"I know I'll take it back" I said standing up but my mom stopped me

"Have them put it on hold... We can go back at the end of the week and get it when I get paid" She smiled 

"Really?" She nodded, I came forward and hugged her "Thanks mom" I said "So we can put off going back to school until then?" I asked hopeful

"Nice try you're going Thursday" She kissed my head "Oh so smooth" 

\---

**Cyrus POV**

I walked in to see that my family had returned from their training run my mom was panting and sweating like a dog almost.

"Oh Cyrus that's perfect just like your real hair now your head won't get cold" She fussed but she then collapsed on the sofa

"What's wrong mom?" I asked 

"Your father tried to kill me on the training run" She panted I saw this as an opportunity.

"Well out your feet up and lay back and take a nap" I said lifting her legs and putting them on the couch "And don't get cold here's a blanket" I threw it over her 

"Honey I am not cold-" She tried to argue but I didn't listen 

"Have you had anything to eat? vitamins, supplements, trail mix, power bar?" I fussed 

"Honey I don't need any of that you do not have to baby me-" She gasped at the realisation "Oh I get it I'm sorry" 

"Thank you" I said in relief 

"But I'm not going to change I'm your mother" She pointed out 

My dad came down stairs grinning when he saw me.

"Hey look at you there's my boy" He sighed 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said crossing my arms.

Does he think he has to treat me differently because of the cancer him of all people shouldn't treat me differently but he hadn't even understood what he said wrong by the look on his face I ran upstairs ignoring him calling my name. I entered the bathroom taking off my wig running my fingers through it I guess my dad just doesn't see me as me anymore. There was a knock at the door as he opened it. Speak of the devil.

"Hey just thought I'd hang out with my son... In the bathroom" He said awkwardly 

"Surprised you even recognise me" I said without looking at him

"I deserve that" He said sitting on the edge of the bathtub "I know I've been a little awkward but I just wanted to say... wow this tub is really backed up" I pulled a face at him

"Glad you got that off your chest" I said coming over to sit next to him "Yeah my hair was really starting to come out before I shaved it" 

"Cyrus I'm sorry I'm not good at this it's hard for me to even say the word... hairball" 

"What?" I asked 

"In the drain" He pulled out a long wet clump of dark hair. We both coiled in disgust 

"I reacted badly" He continued "You know you're doing so well seeing you like this it's hard to forget you have..." 

"Hairball" I finished for him

"Yes" He scoffed 

"No there's another one" I pointed out he pulled out throwing it on the matt "Oh okay some of that is Reed's" I said grossed out he chuckled then looked softly at me

"I think you look great this way reminds me of the day you were born... the day I fell in love with you" He smiled 

"Oh dad" I said shakily 

"I love you Cyrus" He said warmly "Okay this one is really pulling back" He said pulling an even longer clump of hair I back away "Did we get a cat?" He asked 

I smiled shaking my head at him I guess me and my dad will be okay after all.

\---

Later that night I went over to Jonah's room through our tree he sat on the bed staring at the pink wig he bought today. I knocked on his window he came over and opened it I climbed in.

"I've been texting you... you must really like that wig" I said 

"Yeah It's fun and... really pink" He breathed nervously 

"So why do you look like you're about to cry?" I asked concerned 

"Because it's pink really, really pink" He stressed 

"Then wear the other one" I said 

"I took it back I can't afford a $300 dollar wig" He mumbled

"Jonah you should of said something I'm sorry I didn't even think about the cost" I said putting a hand on his knee 

"It's not just about the money" He continued "I made this big gesture so you wouldn't be the only one without hair... But the second I did it all I could think is how can I make it look like I'm not bald?" 

"I know that's just you, you like to fit in you're a blender" 

"I do like to blend" He agreed 

"Which is exactly why what you did is so amazing" I reminded him

"I'm not brave like you" He almost whispered 

"I'm not that brave I'm the one who said to hide when we saw Andi and Buffy" 

"Yes that was very Jonah of you" He joked 

"Look when you shaved your head you said I wouldn't have to go through anything alone and you being scared of being bald means I'm not going through that alone either. But if you keeps things from me we're gonna go through them seperatly and you cannot handle that" I teased "So when you're wearing your pink wig to school on Thursday I'll be wearing my blue one" 

"Really?" He breathed 

"Yeah" 

"Weirdo" He shoved 

"Freak" I shoved back 

We shared a warm hug Jonah whispered a thank you i rubbed circles on his back I've been able to count on Jonah time and time again these past few months it feels good to let him know he can count on me too.

\---

The following day Jonah and I arrived at school we stood in front of the doors of the place where we would be for the next four years wearing our... interesting wigs.

"So I've been checking everyone's social medias and blogs and we really haven't missed that much gossip" 

"What about school work" 

"Yeah we missed a ton of that" I deadpanned 

"Jonah... Cyrus!" 

Andi called us as she approached the door with Buffy.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked slowly 

"Don't bother them Andi clearly they don't wanna hang out with us anymore" Buffy said sternly 

"That's not true I reassured" 

"You're doing your own thing these are clearly wigs and we heard about you pranking Metcalf" 

"Getting on planes" Andi added 

"If you don't wanna be friends just say so" Buffy said crossing her arms 

"No it's just... It's complicated... Y-you wouldn't understand" Jonah was desperately trying to come up with an excuse 

"It's not that dramatic... I have cancer" I said taking a deep breath 

"What?" they both said 

"I'll explain everything too you later but for now all you need to know is that I'm kicking it's butt and I'm gonna be fine" I reassured 

"As long as you're gonna be okay" Buffy said tearing up

"We just missed you guys" Andi choked

"Oh and Jonah shaved his head for me" I added

"That's so beautiful" Buffy said sniffing "We don't have to do that right?" I laughed 

"No but what I don't want is for anyone too know so please don't tell anyone"

"You got it Cy" Andi said suddenly coming forward to hug me I was surprised but I accepted it

"People get so huggy with cancer" I said 

The girls went inside as me and Jonah stood their 3 days late but finally starting high school no matter how many times we pictured this day over the years we never imagined it would be anything like this.

"Ready?" I asked holding out my hand he gratefully held it

"Ready" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this will follow the plot of Alexa & Katie which is a really great show on Netflix I've wanted to do this for a while there is eventual Tyrus & Wonah you'll just have to wait and see if you've watched the show before you already know how this goes but I hope you enjoy anyways :))


End file.
